Mini Furcats
Mini Furcats, originally known as Mini Furbies, and misspelled as Mini Furbys in the GoAnimate videos, labelled The Former Furby Ripoffs, are characters created by Cutiesunflower. They made their first appearance on Go Animate on March 10th, 2015 with a Movie called Mini Furby. They also have their very own series named Mini Furbys. They came back in July 2017 for the reboot. Mini Furcats were the small versions of Furbies. When they get older, they turn into Teen Furbies, which are teenage versions. And then, they will turn into Horny Furbies once they are adults. Appearance They have a colored body with cat like ears. They were originally in their Lil' Peepz designs. In their original design, they feature cat ears, a face, eyebrows, and bare feet with three toes each. In 2017, they have a redesign with no visible arms, a bigger body, legs, and no eyebrows to make them more friendlier. They also have two toes instead of three, and their eyes are oval-shaped instead of circle-shaped. In their possible 2019 - 2020 redesign, they have the same design as before, but have tails to make them more cat-like. Season 1 *Mini Furbies are named Mini Furbys. *They have hands. *They are made by GoAnimate. *They have a big body. *They have small feet with three toes each. *Their eyes are bigger. *Their eyebrows and mouth are smaller. *One of their ears is not connected to their bodies. *Their soles are a darker color of their bodies. Season 2 *Their hands can be seen by the body. *Their faces are bigger. Season 3 *Their ears are closer to their eyebrows. *Their bodies are a bit smaller. *Both of their ears are connected to the body. Season 4 *Their bodies are more accurate. *Their eyebrows are far away from their ears. *Their hands are no longer shown by their bodies (except when doing an action). Season 5 *Their eyebrows are closer to their eyes. Furby Cats *Their faces are bigger. *One part of their ears isn't connected to their bodies. *They gain a tail. 2017 Reboot *They are renamed to Mini Furbies. *Mini Furbies lose their arms. *Mini Furbies lose their eyebrows. *Mini Furbies lose their tails. *Mini Furbies are no longer made by GoAnimate. *Their bodies are redesigned. *Mini Furbies are smaller. *Their eyes were oval shaped, but are now changed into circle eyes. *Their legs are more updated. *Mini Furbies had two toes on each foot instead of three, but they later have three toes like the original series. *Their ears are now connected correctly to their bodies. 2nd Reboot *Mini Furbies are renamed to Mini Furcats. *Mini Furcats gain a tail. Personality Mini Furbies have a nice personality. They can sometimes be annoying or mean. They are also friendly. When something bad happens or if they get hurt, they mostly frown and cry, however, they start to calm down shortly after. They use their feet very often when doing tasks that would've been used with hands, just like JubJubs from Neopets. Coverage Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple Furbies first appeared in Mini Furby. They are the ones to save the city from Big Red Furby. Black Furby made a non-speaking appearance in this movie as well. Pink Furby appears in the season 1 episode, Dancing. In Season 2, different variations of furbies were included, which are Runner Furbies, and Teen Furbies. In Season 3, Ice versions of the Mini Furbies debuted. In Season 4, winged versions of Mini Furbies were introduced. There are some different kinds, like Muddy, Pinky, Chole, and other kinds. Gray versions of Mini Furbies were introduced in Season 5. Appearances 2015 *Mini Furby *Red's New World *At the Farm 2018 *Red and Blue's Return (mentioned) Members Here are members that are currently available. *Red Furby *Orange Furby *Yellow Furby *Green Furby *Blue Furby *Purple Furby *Pink Furby *Black Furby *White Furby *Brown Furby *Gray Furby *Plum Furby *Teal Furby *Aqua Furby *Navy Blue Furby *Freckles Furby Trivia * Mini Furbies are one of the oldest characters created by Cutiesunflower, along with the Funny Smarties, Mellows, and Hairy Maws. *Pink Furby and Plum Furby are the only Mini Furbies to be females. *On the Go Animate version, their hands can be seen. In the Mini Furbies redesign, they don't have their hands seen anymore. *On the Go Animate version of the Mini Furbies, Pink Furby wears a bow. But in the 2017 Reboot, she doesn't wear her bow. *There are more Mini Furbies in the Reboot then in the original version. *Plum Furby, Aqua Furby, Teal Furby, and Navy Blue Furby are the only new Mini Furbies to not appear in the original version. *There are currently seven male furbies and two female furbies, however, Yellow, Teal, Aqua, Black, White, and Navy Blue are genderless. *At the end of most Mini Furbies episodes, Cup Channel appears. Cup Channel is the company on Mini Furbies. *They were originally owned by the Cup Channel Company, but they are now owned by Cutiesunflower. *Their birthday is on March 10th, which is also the same day the movie Mini Furby was made on GoAnimate. *Their favorite hobby is dancing because it makes them happy. *They are the first characters from GoAnimate to be redesigned. *Excluding the Furby Cats characters, Freckles Furby is the only furby to have a tail. Gallery Mini Furbys Old Designs.jpg|Mini Furbies Old Design as seen on Go Animate. Red Furby.png|Original Design of Red Furby from Season 1 Happy Go Furby Green Queen.jpg|Happy Go Furby Pink Furby's Debut on Mini Furbys.jpg|Pink Furby's Debut on the Mini Furbys Mini Furbys from Season 2.jpg|Mini Furbys Season 2 Design Mini Furbys from a Furby Burger Commercial in Season 3.jpg|Mini Furbies from a Furby Burger Commercial Season 3 Design The Flys from Mini Furbys Season 4.jpg|The Flys Debut in Mini Furbys Season 4 Red Furby and Pink Furby meeting Mr Mouth in Mini Furbys Season 5.jpg|Red Furby and Pink Furby meeting Mr Mouth in Mini Furbys Season 5 Red Furby Body.png|Red Furby's Body The New Mini Furbys.png|Mini Furbies with a 2017 Redesign The New Mini Furbys Updated.png|The New Mini Furbies with a 2017 Redesign Updated. Red Furby Redesign.png|Red Furby Redesign Yellow Furby Pose.png|Yellow Furby Redesign Blue Furby Pose.png|Blue Furby Redesign Purple Furby Pose.png|Purple Furby Redesign Pink Furby Pose.png|Pink Furby Redesign Green Furby Pose.png|Green Furby Redesign Orange Furby Pose.png|Orange Furby Redesign Black Furby Pose.png|Black Furby Redesign Brown Furby Pose.png|Brown Furby Redesign Plum Furby Pose.png|Plum Furby Redesign White Furby Pose.png|White Furby Redesign Aqua Furby Pose.png|Aqua Furby Redesign Teal Furby Pose.png|Teal Furby Redesign Navy Blue Furby Pose.png|Navy Blue Furby Redesign Gray Furby Pose.png|Gray Furby Redesign Red Furby 2nd Pose.png|Red Furby Second Pose The Makeover Girls and Red Furby.jpg|Red Furby being scared by The Makeover Girls. Red Furby old.jpg|Red Furby's design from Season 5. Red Furby New Pose.png|Red Furby's newer pose Red furby's new pose.png|Red Furby's very newer pose Mini Furbys in Fluttergirl Fight.jpg|Mini Furbies in their Fluttergirl Fight appearance. Red furby's body.png|Red Furby's Body. Orange Furby New Body.png|Orange Furby's Body. Yellow Furby New Body.png|Yellow Furby's Body. Green Furby New Body.png|Green Furby's Body. Blue Furby New Body.png|Blue Furby's Body. Purple Furby New Body.png|Purple Furby's Body. Pink Furby New Body.png|Pink Furby's Body. Red Furby newer posey.png|Red Furby's new pose made by Cutiesunflower. Cutiesunflower's Cutie Island Photo 2019.png|A red Mini Furby is next to Green Ice Cube, below Sleeping Green Rocky and Flower Lei, and above Iris and Troja. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Armless Category:Female Category:Nice Category:Non-Objects Category:Evil Cake Haters Category:Protagonists Category:Cute Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Young Category:Males Category:Females Category:GoAnimate Characters